Encontrada
by SiliaMiliii -SOFISTA
Summary: Robada desde pequeña, ahora le tocara sin quererlo encontrar a su verdadera familia, pero todavía hay alguien que quiere hacerla desaparecer, pero esta vez será para siempre. AU, OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

**2- Espero les guste, tal vez sea una historia corta, todo depende de ustedes, de si les gusta o no la historia :)**

* * *

La mansión Kinomoto estaba en completo silencio, todos ya dormían y eso era ideal para llevar a cabo los planes, preparados por una persona dominada por él odio. Estaba previsto que para esa noche mataran a la nueva integrante de la familia Kinomoto. La persona encargada entro sigilosamente a la mansión, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de la bebé.

Al llegar a la habitación, abre la puerta y se cerciora de que no hay nadie vigilando. Cuando se ha cerciorado que no hay nadie, se acerca a la cuna de la bebé, pero más es su sorpresa al darse cuenta que la pequeña esta despierta. Lo que más lo impresiona es el color de sus ojos de un hermoso color esmeralda. Se quedo atrapado por la mirada de la pequeña y es ahí donde se da cuenta del error que va a cometer.

La pequeña no tiene la culpa de que una persona tan malvada y sin corazón quiera hacer sufrir a la familia, así que decide protegerla y se la lleva en el silencio de la noche. Nadeshiko que no había podido dormir para nada decide ir a ver a sus hijos, tenía esa extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir aquella noche. Reviso las habitaciones de sus hijos mayores que estaban algo alejadas.

Reviso que Touya estuviera cómodo y que no pasara frío, le causo gracia como Kerberous dormía con la cabeza colgando mientras su mellizo Espinel dormía plácidamente con su pequeño osito de peluche y al final reviso la habitación de Yue ya que él a veces solía despertarse. Cuando se hubo cerciorado que sus hijos mayores estaban bien fue a la habitación de su pequeña hija, la última integrante de su familia.

Al llegar abre la puerta con la misma sensación de que algo malo ha ocurrido, al acercarse a la cunita de su hija se lleva la peor sorpresa de su vida ya que la encuentra vacía y la ventana de la habitación abierta. Su grito logro despertar a toda la mansión, Fujitaka llega corriendo a ver qué pasaba y se encuentra con su esposa en el suelo llorando amargamente.

Se lleva una gran impresión al ver que la cuna de su hija está vacía, abraza a su esposa que llora desconsoladamente. Sus hijos también fueron a ver lo que había ocurrido y al notar como su madre es abrazada por su padre no entienden que sucede. Pero Touya que era el mayor con solo 10 años, se da cuenta que no siente llorar a su hermana menor y es allí que se entera que ella ha desaparecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**20 AÑOS DESPUÉS:**

Un joven de unos 24 años aproximadamente entra en su Mansión un poco apurado ya que al parecer iba llegando tarde para una reunión familiar. Al entrar le abre la puerta el mayordomo y fiel servidor Wei Wang. Al ver el gesto de Wei nota que va llegando tarde a la reunión. Así que decide apurarse para que no le vuelvan a dar el sermón sobre la puntualidad.

Cuando abre la puerta del despacho de su padre nota que están todas sus hermanas allí reunidas junto a su padre y además nota a las familias con las cuales mantienen alianzas. Se encuentran reunidas allí los Akisuki, Daidouji, Tsukishiro, Mizuki, Hiragizawa, Yanagisawa, Yamazaki, Sasaki y Mihara. Era increíble pensar para él que hubiera tanta gente reunida en una sola habitación.

Por suerte esta era amplia ya que muchas veces se solían llevar a cabo reuniones de negocios allí y eso hacía que las personas allí reunidas no tuvieran problemas de espacio. Aun no sabía muy bien el motivo de la reunión ya que solo le habían avisado que tenía que ir. Su padre al verlo se levanta de su asiento para invitarlo a que se siente.

El acepta la invitación silenciosa que le hace su padre. Una vez que Shaoran tomo asiento continuaron con la reunión que allí los convocaba. Tenían incluso a sus hijos presentes ya que era necesario que todos estuvieran allí.

―Bueno continuando con la reunión y disculpando la interrupción de mi hijo, comenzaré a contarles del porque los he reunido aquí. Como todos saben mañana es un día muy especial para la familia Kinomoto que son amigos nuestros además de tener alianzas con nosotros.

―Disculpe padre que lo interrumpa pero me gustaría saber cuál es el asunto que nos convoca para estar hoy reunidos. Soy consciente de que mañana es una fecha importante pero nosotros que somos más jóvenes aún no lo tenemos claro. ¿Qué es lo importante de esta fecha?, tan importante que no les podemos preguntar no decir a la familia Kinomoto.

―Bueno sé que ustedes la generación más joven no lo saben ni lo sospecha ya que nuestros queridos amigos no lo demuestran pero siempre para esta fecha están muy sensibles. Lo que sucedió es que ellos perdieron a su única hija.

Al decir esto, los más jóvenes de estas familias se sorprenden ya que ellos no sabían nada al respecto. Eran muy amigos entre si estas familia por eso es que tenían alianzas económicas. La familia Kinomoto era muy conocida y además muy querida por todos. Sus integrantes se caracterizaban por ser personas caritativas y de buen corazón. Ellos siempre estaban allí para tender una mano amiga y por eso que todos los apreciaban.

Ellos pensaban que la familia solo tuvo hijos varones, pero al escuchar que ellos tuvieron una pequeña niña se quedaron asombrados. La familia Kinomoto a pesar de ser amables, gentiles y caritativos también eran muy reservados. Ellos siempre para estas fechas andaban muy sensibles y callados. No los veían cuando se acercaba el día en que su pequeña hija desapareció. Ahora conocían él porque de sus acciones y el estado de ánimo que solían tener.

―Entiendo que eso les asombre pero no es lo único que sucedió aquella fatídica noche. La hija de ellos no está muerta como se que están pensando, su hija fue robada. Nunca han encontrado él o los culpables. Su hija debería tener a estas fechas unos 21 años. Recuerdo claramente como fuimos despertados para avisarnos lo que sucedía con nuestros amigos. Al llegar vimos a una familia completamente devastada. Para que decir Nadeshiko que se culpaba y lloraba amares. Fujitaka no paraba de andar de un lado para el otro esperando que la policía le dijera que paso con su bebé. Los niños estaban juntos llorando, para que les voy a decir como estaba Touya, nunca vi a un niño tan serio y enojado. Sus hermanos menores estaba llorando pero él se veía determinado a algo. Cuando la policía termino de registrar la casa y revisar los alrededores, nos dijeron que no había huellas dactilares que evidenciaran la actividad de algún sospechoso. Creían que la persona que entro esa noche a la casa debía estar entrenada y debía saber muy bien como ingresar al lugar. Paso mucho tiempo, semanas, meses pero no encontraron rastros de la bebé o del ladrón. Ellos jamás volvieron a hablar del tema ni quisieron referirse sobre cómo se sentían.

―Dios padre eso es terriblemente triste. Es por eso que Touya es tan serio entonces.- Dice la hija de Hien.

―Pero entonces si nunca fue encontrada eso quiere decir que su hija puede estar con vida y podría encontrarse en cualquier lugar.

―Sí, eso puede ser pero Fujitaka decidió no seguir con la búsqueda porque le hacía daño a él y a Nadeshiko ya que no lograron tener ninguna pista sobre el paradero de la bebé. En estos momentos se que él único que la está buscando es Touya. El no ha parado de buscar, desde que empezó a trabajar a contratado los mejores detectives privados para encontrar a su hermana perdida. Lo hace a escondidas de sus padres. Sus hermanos están al tanto de lo sucedido y ellos también han decidido ayudar a encontrar a su hermana perdida. Por eso los he reunido aquí hoy porque nosotros como sus padres queremos que ayuden también y que mañana vayamos a la mansión de la familia Kinomoto para sacarlos de la depresión en la que deciden someterse. Sé que ustedes encuentran un poco complicado esto pero es necesario. Nosotros también vamos a ayudar en la búsqueda de la joven porque ya no queremos ver sufrir a nuestros amigos.

―Entonces que planean hacer para empezar a ayudar mañana.- Dice la joven Tomoyo que es prima de los jóvenes Kinomoto.

―Bueno estaba pensando que…

Mientras estas familias se organizan en otro lugar de Tokio, una joven de largos cabellos castaños está teniendo un gran problema ya que va a tener que reemplazar a su amiga en su trabajo por un tiempo ya que ella se lastimo un tobillo al hacer unos ejercicios de precalentamiento para salir a trotar.

―Por favor Sakura, necesito que me reemplaces por un mes, solo eso te pido.

―Pero es que me es difícil, tu sabes que no soy tan buena Dj como tú, además no soy de las que participan en fiestas de ricos. Los encuentro muy estirados y malcriados.

―Lo sé, pero los que yo suelo frecuentar son muy buenos. No tienen nada de malcriados y tampoco son estirados. Siempre se portan un siete(*) conmigo y termino recibiendo más dinero del que debería.

―Mmm… no sé, no estoy muy segura.

―Vamos, hazlo por mí, necesito que tú me cubras no quiero perder a mis clientes favoritos y habituales.

―***suspiro de resignación***, está bien lo haré pero más te vale que no sean unos estirados como me han tocado.

―Siii!...gracias te prometo que no te arrepentirás de nada. Te debo una.

―Si siempre dices lo mismo.

**EN OTRO LUGAR:**

Azura Reed estaba muy molesta ya que nuevamente le habían informado que no había señales de la hija perdida de los Kinomoto. No podía creer que la persona que contrato para matar a esa niña no lo hubiera hecho sino que la terminó "escondiendo". Ella quería a esa joven muerta no viva. Quería su venganza por lo que le habían hecho. Ese maldito Fujitaka se debía haber casado con ella no con Nadeshiko Amamiya. Ella debió ser la que le diera hijos, ella tenía que ser la madre de esa pequeña bebé.

Pero no, resulto que él término casándose con esa mosca muerta de Nadeshiko y no con ella. Por eso es que ella quería ver a la familia Kinomoto sufrir. Quería que ellos sufrieran en carne propia lo que es perder a alguien muy valioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EN LA MANSIÓN LI:**

―Bueno padre ya que tenemos todo listo para que ellos no se sigan ahogando en angustia y dolor. Ahora solo nos falta llevar a cabo nuestros planes. Tenemos que llamar a la Dj para que anime la fiesta, arreglar el jardín para que todo se vea hermoso y solo tenemos unas horas para ello.

―Tenemos un problema con la Dj- Entra diciendo Eriol.- al parecer se lastimo el tobillo y no podrá venir porque el doctor le recomendó mucho reposo.

―Entonces que vamos a hacer ―pregunta Tomoyo.

―Bueno ellos me dicen que tienen a otra Dj muy buena también que podría venir en su reemplazo.

―Entonces qué esperas para llamarla, hazlo ahora porque acuérdate que el tiempo es oro ―responde Shaoran.

―Está bien, no te tienes que poner tan exigente.

―Cállate y apúrate.

Luego de esta peculiar conversación se fueron ultimando los detalles para tener listo todo para la fiesta en honor de la familia Kinomoto. Sabían que les costaría mucho convencerlos de que vayan pero tenían la seguridad que ellos no se negarían.

**EN LA MANSIÓN KINOMOTO:**

Otro era el ambiente que se vivía en la mansión Kinomoto. Se podía sentir la pena, tristeza, el dolor. Todos sus integrantes se encontraban en silencio comiendo en el comedor. Nadie decía nada, solo el sonido del servicio al chocar con los platos o del ruido del reloj. Cualquier persona que viera esto desde fuera pensaría que están de luto. Pero esa afirmación no esta tan alejada de la realidad ya que realmente ellos se sentían como si estuvieran de luto.

Para estas fechas siempre era lo mismo, todos terminaban con un estado de ánimo muy bajo, sobre todo Fujitaka Kinomoto. Se sentía muy triste por perder a su pequeña hija. Nadeshiko estaba en las mismas, se sentía responsable de la desaparición de su hija, sentía que de no haber escuchado a su sexto sentido de haber llegado más temprano a la habitación de su pequeña hija, está ahora estaría con ellos.

Lo mismo le pasaba a Touya, se sentía responsable por la desaparición de su hermana menor. Sentía que si no hubiera estado durmiendo, ella no estaría desaparecida. Recuerda que cuando conoció al pequeño bulto que su madre sostenía en sus brazos, sintió inmediatamente un vínculo con la pequeña, desde que llego a su casa el siempre en las noches iba a su cuarto a verla dormir y velar por su sueño.

Pero aquella fatídica noche, justo no se quiso quedar porque tenía mucho sueño, así que se fue a dormir a su cama, luego de eso sucedió la tragedia que marco a su familia. Aun tiene esperanzas de que su pequeña hermana sea encontrada.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno esta historia la tenía guardada hace mucho tiempo, recién me decidí a publicarlo, espero les guste y me vayan dando su opinión al respecto. Para mi es muy importante la opinión de mis lectoras :)...también espero que me vayan apoyando con este nuevo proyecto de historia :)...tengo otros pero como con esta ya serían 4 historias que debería terminar, pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo de Amor de madre y los demás.

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean agregarme al Facebook lo pueden hacer como Sofista, cambie la cuenta porque allí subiré todas las actualizaciones :)...no duden en agregarme que responderé todo lo que me pregunten :)


	2. Chapter 2

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

**2- No permito que mi historia sea copiada en otra parte sin mi consentimiento, si encuentran mis historias plagiadas por favor avísenme :)**

**3- Lamento la demora pero la universidad y mis exámenes me han tenido ocupada, mi mente simplemente no quería cooperarme. Espero les guste, me costo sacar adelante este capitulo :P**

**4- Siento mucho si encuentran palabras mal editadas o si me faltan tildes, aun trabajo en esos errores^^**

* * *

Mientras tanto Sakura se preparaba para reemplazar a su amiga en la fiesta, decide dar una vuelta por la casa de acogida de las hermanas del sagrado corazón de Jesús. Allí fue donde se crió, siempre que podía se daba una vuelta para saber cómo se portaban los pequeños traviesos. Ellos la adoraban, era la hermana mayor del grupo y la que más respeto les infundía. Cada vez que iba, le gustaba jugar con ellos, además les tocaba el piano que allí había para que cantaran con ella.

Las que más solían estar complacidas con las visitas de Sakura eran las hermanas, la vieron crecer y ayudaron a fomentar su alma caritativa. Recordaban a la pequeña Sakura, una niña tranquila, cariñosa, caritativa, feliz e inocente. La madre superiora le encanta ver la interacción de la pequeña Sakura, como ellas todavía la llaman, con los niños de la casa de acogida.

―Madre superiora, que gusto de verla.

―Mi querida niña, nos hace muy feliz verte por aquí. ¿Cómo van tus estudios?, ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?, ¿Cómo están tus amistades?

―Pues todo va bien, pronto entrare a clases nuevamente, sabe que me encanta enseñar, así que no puedo esperar a tener mi título. El trabajo va bien, hoy tengo que asistir a una fiesta como Dj en reemplazo de mi amiga, según me dice que ellos no son tan pesados pero igual tengo mis dudas. Mis amistades están todas bien, pronto nos reuniremos para charlar y ver cómo van nuestras carreras.

―Me parece muy bien mi niña, siempre estamos rezando por ti. Solo espero que te cuides y recuerdes que siempre nos tendrás para cualquier emergencia.

―Sé que puedo contar con ustedes siempre, aunque a veces siento que las cosas se ponen algo difíciles, pero cuando pienso en ustedes me animo. Hay un tema que me tiene un poco curiosa, intrigada pero a la vez con mis reservas. Madre superiora, sería capaz de decirme cómo fue que llegue aquí, se que debería resignarme a saber que fui abandonada pero aun así me gustaría investigar mis orígenes. Siento que me falta una parte de mí, un parte que no conozco aun.

―Entiendo tú curiosidad, con todos los niños en tu situación es lo mismo, pero solo recuerdo de ese día que estabas envuelta en unas mantas rosadas, con una carta.

― ¿Una carta?, que decía la carta madre superiora.

―Sí, una carta donde decía que te cuidáramos, que tuviéramos mucho cuidado con los extraños que se te acerquen y que por nada del mundo te dejáramos saber de la hasta que seas lo suficientemente grande como para entenderla. No salía quienes eran tus padres, solo tu nombre, que era mejor que no investigáramos tu pasado, que estabas allí porque tu vida corría mucho peligro.

―Qué extraño, mi vida corriendo peligro, pero si solo era una bebé indefensa, que podría hacer yo. No entiendo, eso significa que me abandonaron para protegerme, por eso eran tan sobreprotectoras conmigo cuando era pequeña.

―Así es, teníamos miedo de que algo te pasara, siempre te vigilábamos a ti y a los demás cuando algún extraño se les acercaba. Sé que puede ser algo extraño pero creo que te amaban mucho tus padres y decidieron protegerte de esa manera.

―No lo creo, como sabe que es una mentira y lo hicieron para que yo no los odiara por abandonarme.

―No creo que sea por eso, solo recuerda lo que te enseñamos acá, no debes juzgar a nadie porque el único que tiene esa capacidad es nuestro señor. Él es el único que decide nuestros castigo, nosotros debemos perdonar y no dejar que el odio nos ciegue. Recuerda que Dios dijo, perdona setenta veces siete, eso significa perdona siempre, aun cuando sea algo terrible, sabes que no sabemos las causas de tu abandono querida. Además acá siempre has sido cuidada, solo no te ciegues a lo que decía la carta.

―Está bien madre superiora, tiene razón yo no sé los verdaderos motivos de mi abandono pero igual lo que me acaba de decir se me hace muy raro.

―Tienes razón, por eso debes ser muy cuidadosa cuando andes por ahí, ten mucho cuidado con los extraños en esas fiestas a las que tienes que asistir. No me gustaría saber que algo malo te ha pasado.

―Lo sé, solo espero algún día conocer a mis padres, tengo tantas preguntas y dudas que a veces me agobian.

―Lo entiendo solo no dejes que esas cosas te abrumen demasiado, ten fe que todo se solucionara, sabes que nuestro señor siempre nos cuida y que nada pasa porque sí. Él siempre nos tiene algo preparado para que enfrentemos, está en ti poder salir adelante.

―Gracias madre superiora por sus concejos, siempre me hace bien hablar con usted.

―De nada querida, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida y que me gusta aconsejarte.

―Bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo que pasar por mis cosas para esa fiesta y debo estar presentable.

―Está bien, espero que te vaya bien, déjame darte la bendición para que Dios te acompañe y te proteja.

Luego que la madre superiora le diera su bendición, se fue a su pequeño departamento que compartía con su amiga para arreglar todo lo necesario para la noche, dejo su equipo listo para usar, la música que usaría y se fue a descansar un rato, no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría en la noche pero estaba segura que necesitaría dormir para aguantar las largas hora despierta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras en otro lugar:**

Azura estaba muy molesta, aun no podían dar con el paradero de la menor de los Kinomoto, su único consuelo era el sufrimiento que llevaba la familia en cuestión. Esa era la única alegría que tenía, saber que Fujitaka y Nadeshiko sufrían era su mayor felicidad, su venganza pronto estaría lista. Cuando tenga en su poder a Sakura Kinomoto, por fin podría cobrar lo que le negaron.

Su odio hacia ellos era tan grande que se lo llevaría hasta la muerte, aun recuerda cuando conoció a Fujitaka, era un hombre tan apuesto, además de gentil. Siempre sonreía, le gustaba ayudar a los demás, por eso se enamoro de él, desde que puso sus ojos sobre él, supo que sería el único hombre que llegaría a amar. Pero lamentablemente él nunca correspondió a su amor, sino que se fijo en su tonta prima, Nadeshiko Amamiya.

Siempre supo que ella era mucho más hermosa que Nadeshiko, pero no ella tenía que llevarse al amor de su vida, solo porque actuaba como una mosca muerta, se hacía la niña buena. Porque tenía que fijarse en ella, todo el mundo amaba a Nadeshiko, siempre fue el ejemplo a seguir, la más bonita, la más inteligente, siempre tenía que escuchar las comparaciones entre ellas dos, nunca aprobaron su actitud, era la favorita de la familia.

Su odio hacia ellos se incremento cuando se hizo formal su compromiso, su odio fue en aumento hasta los días de hoy. Jamás los perdonaría por haberla dejado de lado, jamás perdonaría a Fujitaka por no amarla y a Nadeshiko por quitarle al amor de su vida. Los haría sufrir, quería que ellos sientan el dolor que ella sintió por no tener lo que se merecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la mansión Kinomoto:**

La tranquilidad que había fue interrumpida por una cantidad de gente que nadie conocía, empezaron a llegar cosas como bandejas, parlantes, vasos y muchas cosas más. La familia Kinomoto estaba impresionada cuando ve llegar a sus amigos cargando con más cosas, no sabían en qué momento habían autorizado una fiesta o reunión.

Sus amigos siguieron con su labor de transformar la mansión Kinomoto en un lugar apto para una fiesta, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko estaba impresionados que sus amigos estén allí, sabían que era una fecha especial, pero lo que más les tenía emocionados era que quisieran alegrarles el día.

―Ustedes deben ir a arreglarse porque la fiesta es en su honor y no pueden estar así ― respondió Ieran.

―Así es, queremos festejarlos el día que están importante para ustedes, porque además de ser buenos amigos son muy buenas personas, también queremos expresar que tienen todo nuestro apoyo y los ayudaremos en la búsqueda de su hija. Sé que esto es muy difícil para toda la familia pero queremos que sepan que cuentan con el apoyo de sus amigos ―hablo Hien en nombre de todos sus amigos.

Fujitaka no tenía palabras para expresar lo emocionado que se sentía con el apoyo de sus amigos, que solo atino a abrazarlos, Nadeshiko también hizo lo suyo y abrazo a todos. Todo el mundo empezó a arreglarse para la fiesta de la noche, preparaban las bandejas con los aperitivos, también la comida, todo estaba siendo preparado para la noche.

Mientras la mansión Kinomoto se preparaba para su fiesta, Sakura empezaba a despertar de su siesta, se desperezo, se acerco a escritorio donde tenía su laptop conectada a unos parlantes, puso el volumen de manera que se escuchara en su habitación pero que no molestara a los vecinos, se empezó a escuchar **Falling in love de 2NE1**, se fue a bañar, luego que salió del baño con su bata puesta fue a comer algo para poder aguantar la noche, también se tomo un energizante para mantener la energías para la noche.

Quedaba poco menos de tres horas para tener que ir al lugar de la fiesta pero todavía quería seguir en su departamento para relajarse. Luego se acordó que siempre necesitaba estar arreglándose con anticipación porque tenía la mala suerte que siempre llegaba tarde. Se puso una polera sin mangas de color blanco, unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, encima de su polera se puso una sudadera que le llegaba hasta sus muslos. Su pelo se lo dejo suelto, cayéndole en ondas, se puso un collar de fantasía largo, unos aros de perla, encima de su pelo un gorro de lana que tenía un pompón y se puso unas zapatillas planas para complementar su equipo.

Tomo su bolso, puso dentro de él todo lo necesario para conectar su equipo, también tenía listos sus equipos, la música, además ya la estaba esperando su amigo Glen, que la ayudaría a llevar todas sus cosas. Se subió al auto con dirección a la mansión Kinomoto, allí todo era un pequeño caos, solo que los dueños de casa no tenían que preocuparse por todo el desorden y caos. Todo estaba casi listo, los dueños de casa, junto con los organizadores de la fiesta estaban ya vestidos, usaban ropas elegantes, ya que era un momento para festejar.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, lograron en poco tiempo organizarse y crear un ambiente ideal para festejar, solo les faltaba que la Dj llegara, estaban bien de tiempo así que no había mucho problema si ella se atrasaba un poco. Justo cuando estaban listos para reunirse con sus padres, aparece la Dj que venía en reemplazo de la que siempre contrataban para este tipo de fiestas.

Una sirvienta les avisa que la Dj ha llegado, le avisan que la deje pasar al jardín para que pueda llevar sus cosas para ir preparando la fiesta. Cuando ven llegar a la joven se quedan impresionados, el parecido que tiene la joven es muy similar al de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, no solo en la forma del rostro sino que también por el color de ojos, ambas son poseedoras de unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Sakura que no entiende que pasa se detiene un momento para ver quiénes son los dueños de casa. Ve que son gente joven que en su mayoría no llega a los 30 años, pero lo que le llama la atención es que todos la observan como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma. Se siente incómoda bajo el escrutinio de ellos, así que decide seguir su camino para llevar sus cosas, siempre es difícil tener todo listo y conectado, además que siempre tiene que tener mucho cuidado con sus cosas, así que decide preguntar dónde debe dejarlas.

―Disculpen, me podrían decir dónde puedo dejar mis cosas para empezar a instalarme ―pregunta apuntando a las cosas que su amigo Glen le ayuda a cargar.

―He...Pues, en la parte del fondo hemos dejado todo listo para que puedas poner tus cosas y empieces a hacer bailar a la gente de por aquí ―responde Meiling.

Fue la única que pudo responder algo, ya que los demás estaban tan impresionados que no les salían las palabras de la boca. Sakura se dirige con su amigo a dejar sus cosas, entre los dos arreglan los cables y la música que será utilizada en la fiesta. Ajenos a la impresión que se están llevando algunos de los integrantes organizadores de la fiesta, las demás familia como los Li, Kinomoto, Daidouji, Tsukishiro, Mizuki, Hiragizawa, Yanagisawa, todos pasando un buen momento, no solo estaban ellos, habían otras grandes personalidades que habían querido asistir para darles apoyo a la familia Kinomoto.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste, tal vez las cosas aquí se desarrollen más rápido de lo normal y tal vez veré como manejar ese futuro romance entre nuestros protagonistas^^...No se olviden de leer mi nuevo OS que se llama **Mi secreto** tal vez más adelante le haga la otra parte contada por Shaoran ;)...nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo^^

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean me pueden agregar a Facebook como Sofista, allí tendré álbum de fotos para esta historia, además es una cuenta nueva para que vayan viendo mis actualizaciones^^


	3. Chapter 3

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

**2- No permito que mi historia sea copiada o adaptada en otra parte sin mi consentimiento, si encuentran mis historias plagiadas por favor avísenme :)**

**3- Realmente lamento la demora pero la universidad y mis exámenes me han tenido ocupada, mi mente simplemente no quería cooperarme. Espero les guste, me costo sacar adelante este capitulo :P**

**4- Siento mucho si encuentran palabras mal editadas o si me faltan tildes, aun trabajo en esos errores^^**

* * *

Muchos de los que se enteraron de lo sucedido quisieron ayudar inmediatamente, pero también querían ir a mostrarles su apoyo. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, todos charlando amenamente, cuando sintieron el sonido que hace el Dj, empezaron a escuchar ritmos muy movidos, con música electro House, también ritmos pop, mezclados de forma que invitaban a bailar, muchos jóvenes que estaban allí empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Se armo una pista de baile improvisada, todos disfrutando, lo mayores observando a sus hijos bailar, mientras que la juventud bailaba muy a gusto con la música que la Dj iba dejando. Poco a poco los amigos más cercanos de la familia Kinomoto iban notando que la Dj tiene un parecido con la señora Kinomoto, ninguno dice nada, solo se limitan a observar a la joven, hasta que Touya notando que sus amigos están con la vista fija en la Dj, decide mirar lo que ellos observan con tanta atención.

Al mirar siente una opresión en el pecho, la mujer que hace de Dj, tiene un parecido muy grande con su madre, solo que esta lleva el pelo tapado por el gorro, así que le hace difícil distinguir su color, pero puede ver de esa distancia que su piel es tan pálida como la de su madre. Se pone tenso, sabe que la joven tiene un parecido excesivo con su madre y eso podría significar algo.

Decide acercarse a donde está la Dj, para verla mejor y también porque quiere saber el color de ojos, tal vez con eso logré comprobar si sus sospechas son correctas. Ajenos a lo que pasaba, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka conversaban muy entretenidos con Hien Li y su esposa Ieran, estaban entretenidos adivinando quien de las chicas sería la primera en casar por así decirlo a Touya, que no mostraba interés alguno con ellas.

Mientras que sus padres seguían haciendo apuestas, Touya ya está cerca del Dj, allí Sakura que se había dado cuenta que alguien se acercaba levanta su mirada y se da cuenta que un hombre la observa fijamente. Le parece familiar pero no sabe de dónde lo ha visto, un hombre alto, se notaba que fruncía mucho el ceño porque se le podían ver las marcas de eso. Al estar cerca pudo notar que los ojos de la joven eran del mismo color que los de su madre, eso termino de confirmarle que ella era su pequeña hermana perdida.

Dios, estaba a punto de gritar que la había encontrado pero su sentido común le dictaba no hacerlo, así terminaría causando mucha confusión en todo el lugar, segundo ella podría asustarse y pensar que estaba loco. Se acerco para pedir una canción, era solo para poder escuchar su voz.

―Hola, quisiera pedir una canción, ¿se puede?

―Hola, claro, cual quieres que yo la pongo.

―Quiero Tonight Jessica Sánchez ft. Ne-Yo.

―Ok, la pondré cuando termine con esto.

―Bueno gracias, adiós.

―Adiós.

Luego de esa pequeña charla se dirigió a sus hermanos para contarles su descubrimiento. Una vez allí les informa de todo, les pide ayuda para distraer a sus padres, además de que la joven se quede más tiempo.

Sakura estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta cuando ya la fiesta había terminado, jamás se había entretenido tanto en una fiesta de ricos, usualmente la molestaban pidiéndole salir, pero esta vez, solo fue la Dj, nada más. Se notaba que todos los participantes a esa fiesta eran de mucho dinero, lo notaba por las ropas que usaban, gritaban riqueza por donde las mirara, le gustaba que su ropa a pesar de ser cara no se veía ostentosa, era ropa elegante.

Cuando vio que todo estaba llegando a su fin, empezó a poner música lenta para dar a entender que todo estaba llegando a su fin. Vio como todos se empezaron a retirar, es allí que empieza a guardar sus cosas, sabe que tiene que apurarse porque Glen podría llegar en cualquier momento. No se da cuenta que la observaban, sobre todo una mujer que sentía su corazón oprimido al ver a la muchacha arreglar sus cosas para irse.

No puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, allí casi enfrente de ella, esta una joven que se parece mucho a su querido Fujitaka, aunque igual tiene algo de ella, sabe que el parecido viene más con su esposo. Su corazón le dice que ella es su hija perdida, pero su mente le dice que solo esta imaginando cosas donde no las hay. Sin darse cuenta se dirige al lugar donde la joven guarda sus cosas muy apurada, no era consciente que los demás la observan.

Nadeshiko sentía que su corazón latía desbocado, cada paso que daba hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, se va acercando pero ni siquiera nota la gente a su alrededor, sus propios hijos están acercándose a ella para impedirle que se acerque a la joven, saben que un solo movimiento en falso y se arruina todo.

Ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Sakura seguía con sus movimientos rápidos para lograr guardar sus cosas. Tenía su mente puesta en llevarse todas sus cosas, aun recordaba la vez en que había olvidado alguna de sus cosas y Glen casi la mata. No paro de reprenderla por ser tan despistada, además de olvidadiza. Estaba tan pendiente de contar mentalmente todo lo que había traído con ella que no se daba cuenta que había personas a su alrededor.

Cuando terminó de revisar mentalmente sus pertenencias, siguió guardando lo que le faltaba, Glen ya estaba llamándola por el celular.

― ¿Estas lista Sakurita?

―Sí, dame algo de tiempo que todavía me faltan algunas cosas.

―Está bien, afuera te espero en el auto.

―Bueno, ya salgo.

Sakura termina de arreglar sus cosas sin darse cuenta que había gente a su lado, estaba tan apurada guardando sus cosas que no se percata de nada, sabe que si no se apura Glen la regañara por ser tan impuntual. Al terminar de guardar sus cosas se va apurada, al llegar casi a la puerta ve que Glen esta allí para cargar las cosas más pesadas a su auto. Sakura ni siquiera se voltea a mirar, solo le indica que busque el resto de las cosas.

Nadeshiko estaba completamente perpleja, no solo se parecía a su marido sino que también había sacado lo despistada de ella. Ya no necesitaba más pruebas que esa, era su hija perdida, por fin la había encontrado, ahora que sabía cómo era, ya nada podría separarlas. Solo debía actuar con calma y prudencia, ya que no sabía con quienes se crió, podría asustarla. Se tendría que conformar con verla partir de su lado.

Mientras veía como se iba Sakura con su amigo, los demás estaban todavía impresionados con el parecido entre ambas mujeres. Nadeshiko ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, primero investigaría a la joven, luego de eso vería cuales serían sus siguientes pasos. Se fue tranquilamente al interior de la casa para poder realizar una llamada, todos la observaban como queriendo saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

Encontraron a Nadeshiko en el despacho donde terminaba de realizar su llamada, tenía una mirada satisfecha y su sonrisa demostraba que pronto recibiría buenas noticias. Todos estaban pasando por muchas emociones encontradas, no sabían que pensar. Primero la fiesta, luego la mujer que tenía gran parecido con Nadeshiko, luego la reacción de Nadeshiko al respecto. Nadie quería decir nada porque estaban demasiado llenos de preguntas y dudas que no se atrevían a realizar.

―Estoy segura que se estarán preguntando qué fue lo que hice, no se preocupen que las cosas hay que hacerlas bien. La llamada que acabo de realizar fue a un investigador privado, deseo saber todo sobre la joven que estuvo animando la fiesta, si ella es mi hija perdida tengo que saber de su vida.

―Pero querida, como puedes estar segura que ella es nuestra hija, puede ser parecida pero nada asegura que sea nuestra bebé pérdida.

―Eso ya lo sé Fujitaka, pero algo en mi interior me dice que ese joven es mi hija, no pienso descartar nada, buscamos por años y ahora que por fin tenemos alguna pista nos daremos por vencidos. Pues no, yo no descansaré hasta saber si esa joven es mi hija o no, realizaremos una prueba de ADN y si lo confirma créeme que no descansaré hasta que ella me reconozca como madre. Llevo mucho tiempo soñando con escuchar su voz llamándome mamá, no me daré por vencida ahora que puede que tengamos una pista de nuestra hija.

Al terminar de decir esto Nadeshiko se emociona porque empieza a llorar, al ver esto su esposo se acerca a abrazarla para reconfortarla, él también tiene sentimientos encontrados, el tema de su hija perdida es algo que siempre le trae recuerdos amargos. No solo a él, la familia completa se pone muy sensible por el tema, pero descubrir ahora que podrían haber encontrado a su hija y hermana pérdida, remueve muchas emociones en ellos.

Touya tiene la certeza de que esa joven es su hermana, tiene los rasgos de la familia, el cabello castaño de su padre, lo ojos y la figura estilizada de su madre. Que más pueden pedir, ahora que tienen una corazonada del paradero de su hermana no descansara hasta llegar a comprobar que ella es su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajena a todo lo que pasaba en la mansión Kinomoto, Sakura iba de lo más feliz con Glen y relajada, le encanto trabajar en esa fiesta. No podía recordar la última vez que había sido tratada tan bien por sus anfitriones, la mayoría del tiempo ellos la acosaban, la menospreciaban y al final terminaba con humor de los mil demonios. Glen había puesto la estación de radio con música latina e intentaba cantar alguna de las canciones.

Sakura disfrutaba escuchando sus palabras en español, sabía que las decía mal pero no le importaba porque por primera vez iba relajada. Al llegar al departamento de Sakura, llevaron todas sus cosas al interior, una vez dentro ella le ofrece a Glen un poco de jugo que tenía en el refrigerador. Después de eso Glen se retira para que Sakura pueda descansar.

Sakura se despertó casi a las dos de la tarde, tuvo un sueño muy reparador, al llegar a su cocina decide preparar algo para comer, mientras está en la cocina pone algo de música para tener un ambiente relajado. Ese día tiene que visitar a su amiga que tuvo que reemplazar para contarle como le fue en la fiesta, también debe ir a la universidad para comprobar sus horarios, también la clases que tendría que tomar, le faltaban casi dos años por terminar su carrera en administración en empresas, que se sentía muy feliz.

Aunque aun no tenía novio, se sentía completamente feliz con su vida, nunca llego a conocer a sus padres pero eso no significo que fuera infeliz. La vida que tuvo en el hogar de acogida fue tranquila, tuvo grandes enseñanzas allí, a pesar de ser regentado por mongas y estar en un país donde la religión católica no es la oficial, se sentía identificada con ella. Siempre se pregunto cómo sería tener otra religión que no fuera la católica, era extraño para ella. Ella no estaba bautizada porque no se les permitía bautizar a los niños que estuvieran en el hogar ya que eso lo dejaban a elección de ellos, pero para Sakura su religión siempre sería la católica.

Una vez que su preparo su almuerzo se dispuso a servirse cerca de la ventana del pequeño living que tenía su departamento. Vivía en un lugar descuidado, no era un barrio muy seguro pero tenía una buena vista y eso la hacía feliz. Mientras comía revisaba su I-pod para ver si tenía alguna cosa pendiente además de las que ya sabía que debería llevar a cabo ese día.

Cuando vio la hora que era, se apuro en comer, se dio un baño rápido, se vistió y arreglo sus cosas para salir, sin darse cuenta que cuando estaba saliendo un hombre en un auto con las ventanas polarizadas la vigilaba y le tomaba fotos. Sakura ajena al hombre se apuraba en caminar para tomar transporte para visitar a su amiga, esperaba que su tobillo se encontrara mejor de lo que estaba la última vez que la visito.

Mientras Sakura seguía con su rutina en la mansión Kinomoto había un gran movimiento, ya que estaban realizando la limpieza post-fiesta, además de tener una conversación en familia para asegurarse de no comentar nada con gente ajena a su círculo de amigos. En las demás familias pasaba lo mismo pero con los Li aun había revuelo por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Shaoran que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos apenas escuchaba lo que se decía a su alrededor, no podía dejar de asombrarse por el parecido entre la joven Dj y la señora Nadeshiko.

Todos se estaban organizando para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la tarde con la familia Kinomoto, ya que para empezar a descubrir si habían realmente encontrado a la hija perdida de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko todos deberían cooperar, sobre todo los más jóvenes que deberían hacerse sus amigos para acceder a información personal de ella o mejor dicho, que ella les cuente su historia.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Siento la demora mis queridas lectoras pero la universidad me absorbe el tiempo, estoy justo en periodo de exámenes y eso me ha tenido un poco estresada, eso provoca un bloqueo y no puedo escribir nada bueno -_-...aprovecho para dejarles algo del GE, espero lo lean y también quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, soy una muy mala escritora por tenerlas casi abandonadas TT^TT...lo siento mucho :(...espero sepan perdonar mi tardanza :)

esta promoción es para que ustedes decidan participar, solo quedan dos días para que elijan su numero ;)...información suministrada por mi amiga Sake ;)

« II Desafío de DZ del GE »

ATT. Estimados adeptos lectores y/o escritores, el STAFF de DZ del GE, les hace la cordial invitación para que participen en nuestro II Desafío, que tiene por tema: La música enriquece el alma.

En el siguiente álbum va ha tener un detalle del desafío pero mientras tantos les adelanto:

1. Reglas y/o ejemplo, lo pueden ver en este link:  
topic/128704/94950460/1/#94950460

1.1 Sino entienden el ejemplo también lo pueden ver en la cuenta de FanFiction de la integrante que lo edito. Tks!:  
s/9626285/1/Sueños%20-rotos

2. Pueden escoger sus números en la siguiente lista que va estar abierta desde el 25 de Agosto al 08 de Septiembre del 2013 Tks!:

topic/128704/94954295/1/Desafío-002-La-música-enri quece-el-alma-Aquí-pueden-seleccionar-los-números

Espero que se animen a participar. Pls. & Tks!

Si tienen consultas sobre el II Desafío no duden en hacerlas. Tks!

ATT. Sake's Evil22  
AA del GE - I/M del STAFF de DZ del GE.

(Aclaración.- Nuestro II Desafío NO es SONGFIC eso está prohibido en FanFiction y FictionPress por el tema de los derechos de autor Tks!)

Si tienen dudas pueden ver este álbum informativo que arme en mi facebook. Tks!  
. /media_set?set=a.524888057587637.1073741858.100001993433677&type=3

(ADICIONAL) Pueden ver nuestro video promocional en este link. Tks!  
watch?v=WcVnTgsNapg

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean me pueden agregar a Facebook como **Sofista**, así es más fácil encontrarme ya que allí subiré mis actualizaciones y tendré álbumes de fotos ;)


End file.
